The education of new investigators is essential to our progress in the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This application seeks renewal of funding for the Tumor Biology Interdisciplinary training program at Georgetown University that has been funded by NCI since 1996. Our program has become the premier graduate and postdoctoral training program at Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC). Its major focus is to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with lifelong multidisciplinary skills that will enable them to make significant contributions in the eradication of human cancer and to interact productively in their future with clinicians and clinical research programs. The structure of the program is integrated into the strengths of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC), an NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center at GUMC. LCCC provides the platform for the program, stimulating interdisciplinary collaborations, offering a forum for communication and discussion of research and extensive core facilities to support research. State-of-the-art cancer research training is available in the laboratories of the participating faculty, while formal courses, seminars, journal clubs, and special interest group meetings contribute to a distinctly interdisciplinary educational experience for pre- and postdoctoral fellows. Our faculty have developed more than a dozen cancer-specific courses for this training program, and continue to create more. Significant exposure to clinical concepts is through courses, involvement in weekly clinical conferences, and seminars that focus on translational cancer research. We have received many outstanding applicants, and we have filled all slots annually and many of our past trainees have gone on to prestigious faculty positions. Recruitment of under represented minorities (URM) has been successful and several of our URM trainees are now in faculty positions in academia. The continued support of this Program will allow us to maintain our mission of focused, high quality mentorship for initiation of careers of successful new investigators, by further improving our excellent track record of academic productivity in training translational cancer biologists. RELEVANCE: The education of new investigators is essential to our progress in the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This training program is to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with lifelong multidisciplinary skills that will enable them to make significant contributions in the eradication of human cancer and to interact productively in their future in a clinical cancer research environment.